


At the Whims of Fae

by Cutiepietoast



Category: Chulip (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepietoast/pseuds/Cutiepietoast
Summary: Batayan becomes a reluctant father of a teenage fae
Kudos: 6





	1. Caution, Mermaid Will Bite

Batayan, 30 year old, Trans and gay man, widowed for nearly 5 years now and has a passion for the musics even though he claims he can’t sing. A man who used to be a rich kid until his family went bankrupt and fell apart. 

Things changed quite a bit since that Poor Boy moved into town. Everyone came happier and better. Everyone started being kinder and showing more love. 

When Batayan first saw the mermaid in the fountain he was setting up for his playing session for the day and hoped Michelle wouldn’t sweep away his tip can. Again. When he first met the mermaid the mermaid attacked him biting and clawing his right arm, then suddenly stopping when noticing something. The mermaid asked him if he was a musician which he responded with a somewhat vague answer. 

The mermaid then dove under the water and came back with many coins. He dumped them all in Batayan’s tip can and then requested a song. Batayan being a performer and also not wanting to anger the mermaid again played despite his injuries. After the song was done Batayan excused himself to the hospital. The mermaid seemed disappointed but didn’t make any moves to keep him there. 

At the hospital Batayan was bandaged up by the most recently hired nurse Pierre. After being bandaged, Batayan asked Dr. Dandy who the mermaid was. 

Merkoi. The mermaid who washed up during a storm a few months ago but before he could be released again he was missing something and then got charged with nudity crimes by Policeman, who put Merkoi in the fountain. Merkoi was aggressive due to being stuck and would often cause injuries to people who got too close. Dr. Dandy further drove that point home for Batayan with rolling up his sleeves and showing various scars, all in different stages of healing. 

Merkoi only ever attacked Batayan once.

Batayan turned out to be the only person able to pet and be close to Merkoi while he was conscious. Merkoi tended to be rowdy and a bit of a nuisance at times. He would request one song repeatedly or make him play silly songs. It was better than being viciously attacked though. Batayan learned that by watching the whole hospital staff (which was only three people but still) trying to capture Merkoi for his monthly check ups. There was always a lot of blood, water and shouting, then silence once they finally tranquilized Merkoi to be able to move him to the hospital. Michelle was never happy trying to clean the blood from three medical professionals off the town streets. Another time one of Julie’s chickens got loose and decided to perch on the fountain’s lip. That’s when Batayan watched in horror as Merkoi ate the whole bird alive as it screeched like some oversized snake. 

With the changing leaves and the heavy rainfall came the new school principal and his son Chu. Quietly and modestly they moved in. That’s how the town started to change for the better. 

In the course of a few weeks Batayan purchased a letter set from Mr. Cheapot then lost said letter set to Mr. Cheapot’s dog Rocky. Batayan was upset until Chu brought him a help wanted flyer for Funny Bone Factory. Batayan went to the interview and surprisingly got the job. Batayan still carried his guitar around outside of work, it was a comforting weight to keep him grounded. 

Working at Funny Bone Factory felt like he was being squeezed of all his energy and time like a lemon. He had a job, he got paid and it was a decent place yet he still felt unhappy. To make it worse was going home. Merkoi would always be waiting for him when he got back and seemed really excited and happy to see him back but it instantly drained from him whenever he silently stepped into his house. 

A few weeks later some shenanigans happened with Chu and Batayan got fired from Funny Bone Factory. Hearing that he got fired Batayan felt like a great weight was lifted from him. He gave Chu a kiss on the forehead as thanks and on his way out he felt lighter than air with a pep in his step. 

The train ride and the walk home was accompanied by his happy humming. When he went to open the door to his house, he decided he should probably make it up to Merkoi by acknowledging him but when he turned around to look at the fountain. His smile fell into confusion. 

Merkoi wasn’t there waiting for him.

That worried Batayan because Merkoi was always there waiting for him to get home. He probably just went to bed early Batayan rationalized as he stepped into his house. Still it caused him some distress as he laid down on his couch to sleep and thought it over. Everything in the morning would be back to normal he told himself, tomorrow he’d go to the fountain and play songs, Merkoi would be there like he always was requesting silly songs or slightly different versions of the same song. That made Batayan smile and become slightly less worried as he drifted off to sleep. 

The next day Batayan went out to the fountain with his guitar and tip can. He expected Merkoi to pop out of the water at any moment, but it never came. That’s when Batayan started to really worry. It was too early for Merkoi’s check ups and it wasn't the right day for them either. Before Batayan could spiral down even more into worse and worse scenarios, Batayan’s thoughts were interrupted by a jiggle of a bell. At first Batayan expected to turn around to Tulip’s cat on the bench with him but when he turned around he was greeted with an almost black fluffy cat with glasses and swirly pupils. The cat wore an orange collar with no tags and a big silver bell. After a few minutes of staring at each other the cat slowly blinks and chirps at Batayan, headbutting into his arm to get pets. Batayan decided he might as well indulge the cat while he thought.


	2. Musician on a Hot Tin Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues

As the day went on the cat decided to follow Batayan around as he asked around about where Merkoi might be. Most people also noticed that they haven’t seen Merkoi at all the whole day despite how close they got to the fountain. Finally he decided to ask Chu because Chu knew almost everyone and all their problems. Batayan was able to find Chu walking around town. 

“Chu! Wait a minute, I need to ask you something!” Batayan said as he flagged down Chu, jogging up to him. The cat was still trotting after Batayan as he stopped in front of Chu. Batayan took a moment to catch his breath again, he was becoming too old for sudden exercise. Once he felt like his lungs weren’t on fire he looked back up to Chu who had his head tilted to the side waiting patiently for Batayan. “Chu do you know what happened to Merkoi?” Batayan held onto the strap of his guitar trying to ground himself. “I went to the fountain today and he wasn’t there at all and it’s not the right day for his checkups-” “Hai!” Chu interrupted Batayan’s downward spiral in recognition. ‘He was stuck in the fountain because he lost his anchors and stuck as a mermaid. He lost them when he washed up in a storm, so I got them back to him and he was able to wander around again!’ Chu signed happily. 

Wait. what? 

Batayan became very confused now. What did Chu mean by anchors? What did he MEAN Merkoi was wandering around? HE COULD BE IN THE NEXT TOWN BY NOW!

Chu noticed Batayan’s confusion and panic, and started signing again. ‘Merkoi isn’t just a mermaid, he’s a fae. He couldn’t transform into a land form without his anchors.’ Batayan was relieved to find out Merkoi was probably fine but still worry was embedded deep in his gut. Merkoi was ok, but where was he? Batayan crouched down to Chu’s level, putting his hands on Chu’s shoulders. “Do you know who might know where Merkoi could have gone?” Batayan asked Chu. Chu thought for a moment. ‘I think the hospital would be your best bet, he seems to like them despite him biting them a lot’ Chu offered. Batayan nodded and patted Chu’s head in thanks. Batayan made a beeline for the hospital and the cat trotted after him, the jiggle of the big silver bell was grounding. 

As he got to the hospital he noticed the nurse standing outside the door seemingly getting ready to leave. The cat chirped and made a beeline to the nurse, rubbing against his leg and curling its tail around the nurse’s leg. “Oh hello!” Pierre said as he leaned down to pet the cat. The cat sat on its hind legs to reach his hand. The cat was purring so loud Batayan could hear it as he walked into the hospital. In the hospital Dr. Dandy and Dr. Annabelle was idly chatting as they finished up their paperwork for the day. “Ah, Batayan! It’s nice to see you, are you here for a check up or emergency?” Dr. Dandy asked, turning away from his papers for now. Dr. Annabelle also turned to Batayan with an eyebrow raised. Batayan gulped down his sudden anxiety of all the attention being on him. “I'm not here for a check up- I’m here to ask if you’ve seen Merkoi today- not like check up wise like just seeing him around and stuff.” Batayan felt his heart rate rise every moment the two doctors had their eyes on him listening. Had his hands always been this clammy?

Dr. Dandy leaned back in his chair with a finger on his face in thought as he hummed. Dr. Annabelle also seemed to be in thought. After a moment or two Dr. Dandy spoke. “I don’t believe I’ve seen him today, if he were anywhere I’d guess with Dummy Boy in his underground residence or with Leo in the bath house.” Dr. Annabella nodded too. “Yeah if he’s not here and not with you it’d guess he’d be hanging out with his other favorite people.” Dr. Annabelle suggested. Batayan sighed. The wild goose chase continues it seems. “Well thanks for the suggestions, if you two see him can you please tell me?” Batayan nervously fiddled with his guitar strap. The two doctors' faces became sad with sympathy. Dr. Annabelle put a hand on Batayan’s shoulder, dragging him out like the third nervous spiral of the day. “If we see or hear anything about Merkoi, you’ll be the first one we’ll tell.” Dr. Annabelle offered with a sympathetic smile. Batayan sighed, his shoulders slumping. This kid was going to be the death of him he swore. 

Batayan readjusted his guitar on his back out of habit. “Well thanks for the tips, I think I’m going to go home to sleep for a bit and continue searching for him tomorrow.” Batayan patted Annabelle’s hand on his shoulder and started heading towards the door. “We wish you luck finding Merkoi Batayan!” Dr. Dandy shouted from his desk as he waved. “Good luck! Tell us when you find him too!” Annabelle waved as well. Batayan put up his hand in a small wave as he opened the door. “Thanks guys, Bye now!” Batayan walked out of the hospital and noticed two things. Nurse Pierre was gone and so was the cat. Before Batayan could think about it too hard he was startled out of his thoughts by something wet tickling his legs. Batayan looked down and found a very large almost black dog. It seemed to be sniffing his pant legs. It also had glasses with swirling pupils. Batayan tried making the dog move away from his pants and not bite him. He learned that lesson the hard way with rocky and trying to get the letter set back from that dog. Batayan put his hand in front of the dog's nose and pushed it gently away. The dog licked his hand and started wagging its tail like crazy. “Ewww” Batayan sighed as he wiped it off on his pants. He needed to bring them to the laundromat soon anyways. Batayan made his way back home with the dog following him. What was it today and animals following him everywhere?

Batayan unlocked the door to his house and was about to shut it when the dog stuck it’s face in between the door and the frame. Batayan sighed, it had been a long day and he didn't really want to deal with this right now. “Don't you have an owner or a loose box to go sleep in?” Batayan asked the dog as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The dog merely whined and made the saddest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. “Fine.” Batayan opened the door for the dog to get in. “you can come in, but if you break or get any of my stuff dirty I will throw you back out.” Batayan threatened. The dog merely sat there smiling and wagging its tail. Batayan sighed as he took his shoes and jacket off. He didn’t really know what he expected to get from the dog. Batayan placed his guitar at the end of the couch and got into some pajamas. The dog trotted over to the couch and curled up into a ball at the foot of it with a huff. Batayan let out a small laugh and got onto the couch drifting off to sleep.


End file.
